The Little Merman
by randolphmacafee
Summary: A story of a merman who just wants to find his prince live out his dream on land. this is a gay story and if you don't like don't read. Also all characters look human. Also find out the truth about the author of the original story. Lastly the later chapter might be yaoi. Prince Ariel x Prince Eric
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Merman**

So this series is a gay version of *gasp the Little Mermaid* I thought this because I found out the real less Disney TLM was written by a gay guy and it reflected how he loved his best friend but couldn't have him because he was straight, so in the book version Ariel didn't marry Eric and turned to foam. (Don't ask me why. So I decided to write as a gay version but still stick to the Disney version.

Anyways I don't own the book version or the Disney version obviously it would have been this version, also use a few of the songs. This will be rated T but I might make the ending M maybe. So here it starts.

King Triton's Pov

I looked at the packed house of merpeople there to see Sebastian's new creation staring my children and smiled at the thought. As I looked around I saw my reflection of the marble palace walls and frowned I was getting old, my once long handsome red hair was now a pearl white, and my once detailed muscles have begun to start to fade the same was happening to my beautiful dark green scales I shook my head I'm still handsome for a 75 year old I stood.

"Please, everyone quiet down, I would like to thank you for coming to come see the show and I've been told this one is extremely special. Take it away Sea-leana"

A young seahorse child ran out tail curling and un-curling, she looked at the crowd nervously so I swam up and took her scaled and webbed hand in mine and smiled she smiled and look out and said

"Presenting the court composer: H-horatio T-th-Thelonius Ignatius Crustyaceous Sebastian!" and leaned down and whispered "You did great sweet heart. Do you want to sit up here with me?" she nodded so I put her on my shoulders.

The girl was two so everyone had chuckled at her stutters and with her pink sea dress and sea star earrings everyone everyone thought she was cute, it almost made me cry remembering when my boys were like that so young and innocent now they're all grown up. Sebastian then come out in a long red tuxedo that ended in two points that floated up and his brown hair was brought back showing off his high cheek bones and sparkling sea foam green eyes, and his shell was a slimmer one than usual probably to keep his movements less bulky-

Sebastian looked at me quizzically. "What did you say?" "I said sire, are you ready? I wrote this especially for someone." I looked at him questionably "And who might that be?" he smiled a wide smile "Your son, his voice is tres beau(very handsome in French) I've never heard another like it since Queen Maria bless her soul that women." I nodded "She taught them all until you took over when she- let's begin." "Yes sire, you'll be so impressed! If that boy decides to show up."

Sebastian tapped his baton and the band began. A merry song.

"_Ah we are the son of Triton! Great father who loves us and named us well, Anthony, Andrew, Aaron, Anton, Adrian, Allen, and Ariel. In concert we hope to enlightened the hearts of the merfolk with music's swell. An-tho-ny, An-drew, Aa-ron An-ton Ad-ri-an All-en. And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you. To sing a song Sebastian wrote, his voice is like a bell. It's our brother, A-ri-el!" _

Sea-leana was tapping her feet on my chest and so was I only on the floor and I was smiling but when Ariel didn't pop out of the giant shell I raised my eyebrows and when I looked at Sebastian his skin turned 10 times redder then he cleared his breath and tapped his stand.

_"It's our brother A-ri-el."_ Again there was nothing.

"Dammit child, again? I was counting on you most of all!" I set Sea-leana in my throne and looked around. "Ariel! Where in the name of Poseidon is that boy!"

Ariel's Pov.

I swam around just below the surface and I rose to the surface and pulled my Seeing-thingy-majiggy (hand mirror) out of my collecting sac (a satchel) and looked at my reflection. My raven black hair was to my waist now with the bangs clipped around my head with a sea star, my hair made my skin look like the moon, my cheek bones were almost as high as Sebastian's which was saying something, I smiled as I looked at my blood red lips, and my eyes were as blue as the sea. I was what most mermaids called handsome with all my facial features and my slim but chiseled muscly frame that all lead to a beautiful green tail with silver scales near my skin. As I was deep in thought flounder an adorable fish girl swam up she was three feet shorter than me and I was 6'2" with cute blonde and blue hair and a blue top with a yellow stripe some for her skirt and pale blue eyes and yellow skin.

"Hey Ariel, I've been looking for you." I smiled "Hey Flounder I wondered where you were, do you want to come see Scuttle with me? I found a new thing! Here take a look" I pulled out something that looked like a small trident (Fork) "Wow, whoa, um what is it?" I smirked "Let's go find out." "But what about what you're dad's rules?" "Sounds like you have a case of the scardy fin." "No!" I grinned like a villain. "Then I'd watch out for that shark." "Ahhhhhhh! Where?" I smiled nowhere silly. Look we're at Scuttle's rock."

We looked up at the seagull man holding a thingy (telescope) I looked at his beauty he only wore baggy shorts which was not a crime since it now showed his handsome buffed chest that could turn any straight fish gay, I already was before I met him though, and his shaggy white hair that never got in his face and his beautiful brown eyes to bad him and Sebastian were together.

"Hey scuttle." He looked down "Hey Ariel," he put his thing down that had been backwards "whoa what a swim, how ya doin' kid?" "Can you tell us what this is?" Flounder asked showing him the thing. He grabbed it, "Wow you've got yourself somethin' special, it's a… Dingle Hopper!" "What's that?" Me and flounder asked in unison. "A dingle hopper is what humans use to brush their hair, like so you put it in your hair like so and pull down and then it's all good and wow-tastic!" scuttle smiled at our wonder filled faces. "Anything new?" I asked "Ya I just found this snarf-blat you can make music and they'll dance to it human's use 'em all the time here you can have it." I grabbed it and began to blow trying to get it to play "It must be broken." Scuttle nodded. "So how was my love's concert?" My jaw dropped "OMG I completely forgot sorry Scuttle we need to go, bye!" I grabbed Flounder and we raced to the castle.

As we entered the castle I saw dad and Sebastian pacing while they both swore under their breathe. So as I swam closer I saw them frown.

"Ariel how could you-" father began but Sebastian interrupted him "do this? Do you know how much this meant to me?" Father began again. "This whole things was-" again he interrupted. "ruined, completely fucked up because you-" "Sebastian knock it off, what was more important than this concert? So many people were relying on you and your voice!" Flounder swam up "It's not his fault it was this stupid seagull he wouldn't stop-" "A Seagull? Were you on the surface again what have I told you-" "Yes father I know but I'm a man now you have to trust once in a while!" "I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother!" "Well I know what I'm doing just let me-""No you not to leave my seas ever again!" I fisted my hands up. "I wish I was never your son you, you coward!"

I swam away to my secret cove. "How could he do that to you? He knows how much it means to you, Ariel." I nodded. "I'm 16 and he treats me like I was just born!" I placed my dingle hopper, and my snarf blot down.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Woukdn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything? I've got gad-gets and giz-mos a plenty. I've got who-zits and what-zits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal, I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see want to see them dancing walking around on those, what do you call them? Feet. What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on sand they understand bet they don't repremend their sons. Bright young men sick of swimming ready to stand ! I'm ready to know what the people know, ask them my questions and get some answers. When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be part of your world!" _

"out of the ssssssea" a deep voice whispered. "Out of the sssssssssea?" "hmmm."

"Ariel what is all this?" I spun around to the entrance "Sebastian!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so fist off I know what I need to fix this because I made this story cling to Disney so im gonna forget about Disney and write this from my imagination not disney's. Also yes Ursula will be a guy and I have some plans for the two of them. ONWARD TOWARDS MY PROGRESS! P.s I do not own this book or movie I'll leave that privilege to the true geniuses.**

**Chapter two: the meetings.**

**Ariel's POV**

"What is all this?" I turned my head and faced Sebastian. "How did you get here?" I asked him with a large amount of defense in my voice. "Drop that attitude young man! And I fallowed you, now answer my question. What is all this garbage?" I gasped. "This is not garbage! This is treasure! How dare you fallow me into MY private quarters and then insult my property!" I yelled at the crab. "You want to talk about insulting, you've insulted the whole kingdom, and don't you dare pull this "I deserve this and that" attitude what would you father think." He struck a low and it made me think. I nodded. "I'm sorry Sebastian, this stuff is from the humans and I just- I want to be like them up there! But please Sebastian don't tell dad he'll get rid of it all." I saw sympathy in Sebastian's eyes. "I won't but child, let me ask, what do you want with the human world? It's a mess! It's better down where it's wetter take it from me! Up on that shore the work all day! And slave away out in the sun- blah blah bla-bla-bla"

As Sebastian went on with his speech I looked up at the hole in my cavern and saw a ship go by so as Sebastian got further into his speech I tapped flounder's shoulder.

"Hey Flounder."

"Ya?" she asked after she set down a what's a ma jig.

" Wanna go investigate a human ship?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask, I'll distract him, meet you up there." She smirked and went up to Sebastian. "I totally agree with you Seb, but OMG look that whale just totally dissed The KING, you should go yell at him." She winked over her shoulder so I swam while Sebastian went to yell at a whale outside of the cavern.

As I swam closer Flounder swam up beside me and winked. "He cussed so much when he come back I think he has your dad beat." I laughed and realized I was gonna get a mouth full later.

**Prince Eric's POV.**

"Happy birthday Prince." "Thank you."

UGH I understand that the crew wanted to be polite but it's all I've been hearing all night and I was ready to relax and enjoy the music and the feel of the boat rocking against the waves. I walked below the deck and changed into a loose white shirt and black pants that were held by a giant red belt wrap. As I headed back upstairs I ran into Grimsby.

"I was looking for you, my highness."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, as you know you're to be the king soon and you'll need a queen-"

"Grimsby, can't we have one free night? It's my birthday!"

"Exactly, I've been patient but now we're running out of time! And we both know if-"

"If I have no Queen the kingdom will have an uproar! I promise by next week I'll be married but just give me tonight."

"Fine, now go celebrate your birthday."

"Thanks." As I walked away I heard the band begin to play so I pulled out my flute and began to play along making my dog run towards me and chase me around. And in the first time that night I felt relaxed.

**Prince Ariel's POV.**

I climbed up the side of the ship and looked through a space between the floor and was amazed, so many human men were there dancing, playing music, drinking, and just being well human. And among all of them there was a vision of handsomeness, a man with black hair, brown eyes, flowing clothes that when he moved the right showed perfectly sculpted abs. My heart panged and everything seemed to shrink away but him, wait him? I- I never looked at another man or women for that matter hmm. But this man was beyond compare and his music it made me feel light and happy. As I stared a big fury creature came up and licked my whole face.

"Shoo, Shoo!" I said swatting at it. An old man clapped yelled. "Everybody, I would like to say Happy Birthday to our soon to be King Prince Eric, and also would like to reveal his present now." As soon as he said that two buff man brought over a giant statue of him, a prince, I looked at his face and saw his disgust, so I took a closer look at it and realized that the statue only had his face but the body looked like it was unlike him, like it was-

"Grim, What is this? This is, you said it would be, just why?" the prince said trying to find the words to match his disappointment.

But as they began to fight the waves grew, and grew, and grew to the point where I fell of the side of the boat.

"Ariel what's happening?" Flounder swam up to me. "I think dad found out I was at the surface again." But before we could say more there was a giant explosion at the surface. And a lot of screaming.

I swam back to the surface and saw that the ship was sinking, and a life boat contained the crew and the old man but I couldn't find the prince. That's when I saw on the ship the prince was trying to save the creature and when it saw me it jumped off the boat and swam to the life boat leaving the prince on it. That's when the second explosion went of and the prince flew into the sea and he sunked down.

**A/N. I'm leaving it here, remember any reviews are appreciated constructive or just general. Love you my merfolk.**


End file.
